


Thor's Brother

by azneraCarenza



Series: Diaries of the Avengers [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Gen, Mind Control, Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azneraCarenza/pseuds/azneraCarenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor thinks about Loki's actions, Tony is teaching him slang and Thor is right about something.</p><p>I don't own these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Brother

To quote friend Tony, my brother had “really fucked it up this time.”  
He attacked Midguard, was responsible for many injuries, and bewitched friend Clint. My comrades say that it is evil, or madness, or something about cats, but I see something in his eyes to make me wonder. It is not like him to do such as this. As a boy he was ever mischievous, but never truly destructive or murderous. I think that there is something he is not telling me, but I will simply have to find out when we return to Asgard.  
Until then friend Stark has invited me and our comrades to reside within his dwelling. It is a most generous offer, and I fully intend to accept whenever I am in this realm. He also spoke of perhaps asking Jane to come and work with him and Bruce within their laboratories. It is more than I had hoped, but I requested that she not be told of my residence here before she has decided for herself. I do not wish to influence her, though I must confess I am tempted. Beside my family, she and my comrades mean the most to me. Loki still counts as family, but as of now I am unsure as to my feelings for him.  
The other Avengers however have secured a place deep within my heart. Fearless in battle, and deeply protective of their realm, and the people residing upon it. Together, we fought back the threat that my brother brought to this world, and we won. We won the battle, but we lost a friend.  
I didn’t know the son of Coul well beyond him interrogating me during that exile, but I have heard many tales of his valour and kindness. I hope he has a place in Valhalla.  
I am due to return to Asgard upon the morrow, but tonight we shall celebrate. Friends Tony and Clint showed me a wondrous reality controlled by a magic wand of sorts, and Bruce and Steve prepared a marvellous meal. Lady Natasha spent the night close to friend Clint, never out of sight, and rarely not physically touching. They were close, I knew, similar to me and Jane. It had been hard for them both to be separated for such a time, and it angered me that my brother was the cause of their pain.  
After a night of laughter and friendship, we turned to the less pleasant task of returning Loki home. We escorted him to a large park, and were reassured that the mortals in the area would leave us alone.  
“They’ve seen weirder things around here than the avengers escorting a war criminal in chains to his home planet. No biggy.”  
“Yes, like all of those lovely youtube videos of you Stark.”  
“Now now Agent Romanov. Those are all perfectly decent videos. Well, mostly.”  
I interrupted them as I demanded a hug from each Avenger in turn. We stepped up to the circle of metal in the floor, and with one look into Loki’s eyes, we left the realm. 

*

I knew it. I knew there was something wrong with my brother. The All-father has removed the taint of the mind control from him, but it leaves him weak. We try to aid him, but he fights back every day. We can only hope he continues to recover. He is contained within his rooms now, as Mother finally convinced Father to allow him some measure of comfort at least. We can only hope nothing goes wrong now. I do not see an escape for him. He is too weakened for that. He is withdrawn, but we have hope. Hope for his recovery, and for the good of the realms we love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and to my beta Katie (who I promise I will try to stop ignoring). If you have any prompts, please leave in the comments.


End file.
